Vehicle trunks are often equipped with lighting sources that generate illumination to provide customers with ease of using the vehicle trunk in the dark or at certain occasions when lighting is not sufficient. For example, China Patent No. CN203840598 discloses a vehicle trunk illumination system that generally includes a wireless energy emission unit and a wireless energy receiving unit, where the wireless energy emission unit includes a control chip and a transmitting coil. The control chip is connected to the transmitting coil via a driving circuit and a half-bridge transmitting circuit sequentially, and the wireless energy receiving unit includes a receiving coil to receive energy signal sent by the transmitting coil and a lamp is in serial connection with the receiving coil.